


The Obligatory Bonding Roadtrip

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, dr. asuka being a dad, good happy fun times, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Basically an au idea I had where Dr. Asuka doesn't die in a horrible way, and has good times with Ryo and Akira, taking them on a trip to the U.S. while he's on sabbatical.This is basically a preview of what I have so far.





	The Obligatory Bonding Roadtrip

Sunlight shone in through the open window, allowing a gentle breeze into the house. Ryo found it to be relaxing while he was working. Looking through some books, he occasionally sipped on a soda that was placed by him. He was basically his dad’s research assistant at this point, and he was catching up on work he was behind with. He would usually have been hanging out with Akira, but that had caused him to procrastinate a lot, so today was a “get shit done” kind of day. Akira was busy enough applying to colleges anyway. He could basically get into any university he wanted since his dad said he would write him a letter of recommendation for any he was interested in. He remembered it was Akira’s last year in high school that Ryo had finally come forward to his dad that him and Akira were dating. The feeling that he was going to throw up had overwhelmed him, but he had finally done it with Akira urging him to.

   “He’s your dad. I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.”  
He had brought it up so awkwardly too. It had been over drinks with him in the study, holding his breath afterwards. Things had gone much better than he thought with him raising a glass in congratulations.

   “I suppose I always had a feeling with you two being so close. There really wasn’t any need for you to be nervous.”

Ryo glanced up when he noticed his dad walk into the room with some kind of slight grin on his face that he couldn’t quite read. What was he planning now? He was going to be on his sabbatical soon.

   “Oh, hey, dad. What’s the grin about? Glad to be done with teaching for a semester?” Ryo asked, sliding the book he had been reading off to the side.

   “I suppose that’s part of it,” he chuckled and took a seat across from him. “I have a surprise too. You know I usually go on my research trips by myself, right?”

   “Yeah, I noticed. I’m sure it’s better that way so you can focus. Why?” Ryo squinted his eyes at him, attempting to figure out what this was all about. Being happy wasn’t a strange thing for him, but he seemed a little too happy.

   “Well, this time I’m still going to work on my current research projects, but I thought I’d make it a little fun too. I’m sure you and Akira could both use a break from working with you helping me with my research and Akira applying to universities.” He slid out an envelope, placing it on the table.

   “Go on.” Ryo stared down curiously at the envelope.

   “Well, I want to take you and Akira to the United States with me. I’ll have my computer and everything. I can still get research done, but I thought we could also make it a fun trip. We can go around and visit different national parks and archeological sites. We haven’t had a father/son trip since you were little, and Akira is welcome to come too.” He couldn’t seem to stop smiling as he opened the envelope and showed three airline tickets.

   “R-really? I mean, wow, I don’t even know how Akira will react,” Ryo said, blinking in surprise. He really was being serious.

   “I thought it’d be good for some bonding. I’ve only actually talked to Akira a couple of times, and since he is dating you, I should probably get to know him, right?”

   “Y-yeah, of course.” Ryo could feel himself start to blush in embarrassment, looking somewhere else.

   “Haha, sorry, I don’t mean to put you or him on the spot and embarrass you, but I am a dad after all.”

When Ryo called him telling him what Dr. Asuka had planned, Akira nearly dropped his phone in pure surprise. For one, he hadn’t even been out of the country before. He had a passport but had never put it to use. Second, it was entirely much to generous. He knew how expensive international plane tickets were, and they had already been bought to boot. He supposed it would be rude to just decline when there was already a ticket for him.

   “It’s in a week, so you have some time to think it over. I’m going with him no matter what since I help him with his research. I think it could be really fun. He likes you, so it shouldn’t be much of a problem,” Ryo said as he was smoking outside. He watched the trails of smoke climb up and disappear into the twilight sky. Stars were beginning to peek out overhead.

  “Huh, I’ll, uh, clear my schedule then. Wow, I’m actually really excited, Ryo! I’ll try my best to be a model boyfriend,” he teased but still felt incredibly nervous about the whole thing.

   “I know you will. You know him. He’s pretty chill. I think he just wants some bonding time or something like that since he’s been busy at the university. Well, I should get back to work. I’ll probably see you tomorrow. Love you.”

   “I love you too, Ryo!” Akira practically screamed into phone, tending to get over excited whenever Ryo said that. “Bye!”

A week went by in a flash. Ryo found himself frantically packing up the night before, making sure he had his passport and everything. If he did forget anything like clothes or whatever, that could be bought when they were in the U.S. anyway. I.D., wallet, and passport were things he could absolutely not forget to bring. Akira thankfully had Miki to make sure he didn’t forget anything, which he tended to do often.

   “You better send me lots of pictures. I’m so jealous you get to go abroad,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She placed his wallet and passport right in his hands. “And put these right in your pocket. They’re your responsibility once you leave the house.”

   “Thanks, Miki. I’d definitely be a disorganized mess without you.”

He said his goodbyes to the Makimuras and headed out to Ryo’s place. He was fit enough to just run there, carrying his duffel bag with him. His heart fluttered in his chest as he ran. He decided it was best to get there this way since running would help him calm down. The cherry blossoms were in bloom at this time of year, and the petals kept smacking into his face as he ran.  
Dr. Asuka already had the car running when Akira got there, pausing by the side of the car to catch his breath.

   “I’ll take that for you, Akira,” Dr. Asuka said, taking the duffel bag and placing it in the trunk with the rest of the luggage.

   “Did you really run all the way here?” Ryo asked with a slight chuckle. He reached out to brush his bangs out of his face. “You’re already starting to sweat.”

  “Well, I did pack extra deodorant just so you know,” he said, smiling confidently.

   “You have your wallet, passport, and everything?”

   “Of course. Miki made sure I didn’t forget those.”

   “Of course she did. Come on, we should get going.” He gave Akira’s cheek a little kiss despite the bit of sweat.

At the airport, Akira basically did whatever Ryo and Dr. Asuka did, having never flown either. He breathed easier when they were at the gate seated and waiting to board the plane.

   “There’s no need to worry, Akira. I’ll hold your hand the whole time if you need,” Ryo teased, bumping his foot against Akira’s leg.

   “I’m not a little kid, Ryo..but that would be nice,” he admitted. Hell, he’d probably need that. “Oh, if you’re going there to do research too, Dr. Asuka, I’ll help as much as I can.”

   “Don’t worry about that, Akira. This trip is mostly for fun. I want to get to know you better, and I’m sure both of you could use a break.”

Akira nodded, looking up when he noticed them opening the gate to the plane. He gulped and reached to take Ryo’s hand. That always instantly calmed him down.  
He had Ryo take the window seat. He could take little peeks if he wanted to even if that did put him in the seat right next to Dr. Asuka.


End file.
